24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2 antagonists
This is a list of characters who were antagonists during Day 2. Joseph Wald cell *'Joseph Wald': American terrorist ringleader who planned the bombing of CTU; killed himself. **'Eddie Grant': Wald's lieutenant who led the bombing; killed by Jack during a shootout. **Chris: Member of Eddie Grant's crew; killed by Jack during a shootout. **Scott: Member of Eddie Grant's crew; killed by Jack during a shootout. **Dave: A bomb-maker who worked with Eddie Grant; beaten up and replaced by Jack. **Frank: Member of Eddie Grant's crew; discovered the head of Marshall Goren **'Nina Myers': Sold schematics of CTU to Wald, held Jack hostage after she killed her informant, led CTU to Syed Ali. Second Wave *'Syed Ali': Head of the Second Wave terrorists; killed by Jonathan Wallace to keep him quiet. **'Mamud Rasheed Faheen': Nina Myers' contact in Visalia; murdered by Nina with a broken gift card. ***Store clerk: One of the terrorists posing as a civilian at Mamud Rasheed Faheen's store. **Jason Park: Tortured in the beginning of the day; revealed that a nuclear weapon would be used on American soil. **'Marie Warner': Daughter of Bob Warner and the sister of Kate. Funneled funds from her father's companies to support Ali. Later murdered her fianceé and equipped the nuclear bomb. Captured and incarcerated. **Marko Khatami: Engineer working for Syed Ali. Shot by Basheer for deciding not to use the bomb. **Basheer: Terrorist who shot Marko when he had doubts about killing so many people; Marko killed him before expiring. **'Omar': Drove the bomb van after Basheer and Marko killed each other. Pilot of the Cessna plane, captured and interrogated. **Mohsen: Tortured Paul Koplin and Kate Warner; committed suicide during a CTU field operation. Second Wave manipulation conspiracy *'Roger Stanton': Director of the NSA, allowed the nuclear weapon to come into the country but intended no loss of life. *'Sherry Palmer': Assisted Stanton and had limited contact with Peter Kingsley in order to ruin her ex-husband, President David Palmer. **Bryce: Sherry Palmer's bodyguard. *'Ron Samuels': The colonel who controlled the Coral Snake soldiers. **The Coral Snake unit: A paramilitary group which shadowed the nuclear weapon, waiting to take it out at the last possible second; shot down a plane full of federal agents including Jack Bauer. *Senator Bruce Gluck: Supported and conspired with Stanton. Oil consortium warmonger conspiracy *'Max': German oil consortium businessman; mastermind behind the day's events. *'Alexander Trepkos': Co-conspirator with Max and member of the oil consortium. **'Peter Kingsley': Businessman hired by Max against Trepkos's advice; killed by a CTU sniper. ***'Ronnie Stark': Tortured Jack Bauer for proof of Cyprus' forgery; killed by Raymond O'Hara for stopping Jack's heart. ***'Raymond O'Hara': Tortured Jack Bauer to replace Ronnie Stark. Killed by Jack Bauer. ***Trask: Mercenary working beneath Stark and O'Hara. Killed by Jack Bauer. ***Davis: Mercenary working beneath Stark and O'Hara. Killed by Jack Bauer. ***Eve: Fully involved in the conspiracy with Peter Kingsley until he found reason to kill her. ***Mae: an assistant to Peter Kingsley ***Scott: Kingsley's sniper. ***'Jonathan Wallace': Coral Snake leader, working for Peter Kingsley; shot and killed by Kingsley's men. ****Wallace's accomplice: Worked with Wallace, attempted to kidnap Kate Warner. ***10 hitmen, 6 thugs (unnamed) *'Alex Hewitt': Computer hacker who designed the Cyprus recording; fell off a roof and died from his injuries. *'Mandy': Professional assassin hired by Max to assassinate David Palmer. Racist rioters *'Marcus': Attacked Yusuf Auda because he was Middle Eastern (it resulted in Yusuf's death); attempted to rob and murder Kate Warner. *Rouse: An accomplice of Marcus, killed by Jack Bauer. *Cole: An accomplice of Marcus who stole evidence from Yusuf Auda. *Racist riot leader: The spokesman for the massive mob that formed in Marietta, Georgia, who was interviewed by a FOX reporter. Miscellaneous * Gary Matheson: Beat his daughter, murdered his wife and a police officer, and attempted to kill Kim Bauer. * Ramon Garcia: A civilian who panicked after the nuclear detonation who unintentionally killed Frank Davies and recklessly threatened the life of Kim Bauer. * Marshall Goren: Witness against Wald, shot by Jack in the conference room. * Jesper Isberg: Locked Lynne Kresge in a storage room, chased her, and kicked her off the stairwell nearly killing her. * Eric Rayburn : Didn't warn CTU about an iminent treat. It remains unclear if he was involved in Roger Stanton's activities. Dismissed by David Palmer. Category:Lists * * *